clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Movamp
Movamp, (Aka Minky2210), is known for leading the Cryptic Spies back in March 2017. History Movamp joined Club Penguin armies at around 2012. His Club Penguin name was Minky2210 and that's how he was known at the time. He was first recruited to the Light troops on a CPPS by Waterkid101. Minky2210 had no idea about armies and how they worked, so the leaders of LT welcomed him to CPA and explained to him the function of armies and what LT is all about. Of course, Minky2210 found this exciting and so he began to serve the light troops as a Light Private. Later on, in 2013, Minky2210 was attending a lot of LT's events due to his gratitude towards the Light troops. He looked up to all of LT's higher ranks which caused him to strive further than others in his position at that time. The loyalty Minky2210 had towards the Light troops was positively high. A year later after his promotion to 4ic, Minky2210 eventually got fed up and was thinking of joining other armies, as he wanted to become a high rank. He attended as much LT events as possible and was expecting to be promoted, but it never happened. This caused stress and anger, as his patience wore thin. Eventually, he found a place for himself, the Guardian Penguins. Minky2210 resigned from the Light troops; Waterkid found this irritating and felt betrayed. Guardian penguin's new leader, Minky2210 who led the UK division, met up with a few folks and made tons of friends in his new army. It was quite small, but the community was positive and he eventually fit in. After many months serving the GP of Club Penguin. Minky2210 left by 2014 due to him finding other armies which he was drawn to. He was aiming for higher ranks, as his goals were reaching higher, he was thirsty for power and wanted to lead armies of his own. At this time, he was army hopping quite a lot and left armies he didn't like, his rage for LT was still strong, and his anger of not getting what he wants consumed him. He never got what he wanted, but he did gain 3ic and 2ic from a few armies such as DK (2ic), Pretzels (3ic), SW (3IC) Chaos (4ic) and more. His power caused him to insult the Light troops, which got him banned; Minky2210’s arrogance was consuming him. A few weeks later his flame burnt out; he was no longer angry so he returned to serve LT after his apology. He eventually quit armies by the end of 2015 and then later returned by the end of Club Penguin (late 2017) Biography Movamp was the creator of the Cryptic Spies. Movamp always admired small/medium armies and their leaders, he didn't care about the sizes of CS as much as the agents who were involved, he enjoyed the thrill of armies and the competitive battles which he was drawn to. Minky2210 decided to rename himself to Movamp to cover up his mistakes in the past, and to move on and to become more mature as the new generation of armies cryptically uncovered. He was a Public figure in CPR (Club Penguin Rewritten) due to him opening a youtube channel and gaining 150 subscribers and over 2k views! He joined CPR a few days after it first opened and was noticed by other penguins at that time. By march 31st, he met up with Zeke(Fudgedog) who was linked with Movamp to Xat. Movamp was confused and didn't understand why the UMA was around. Zeke explained to him that armies are being revived and are based on Club Penguin Rewritten. Movamp was intrigued but disagreed on the fact the CP armies still existed. Eventually he was persuaded to create the Cryptic Spies. CP Career (HIGH RANKS) Lt 4ic (Veteran),BANDITS LEADER GPCP Uk Leader, FW LEADER, GMA LEADER/CREATOR, UNS LEADER, SWAT LEADER DKE 2IC, SR 4IC, SW 3IC, CHAOS 4IC, RPF 4IC, RF 3IC, SHADOW REACON 2IC, Pretzels 2IC, LS 3IC, EW 4IC, MILITARY LEADER, NW 4IC, HSA 4IC, WN 3IC, SP 4IC, THUGS 4IC, DCP 4IC, Navy 4ic, HF 3IC, Renegades 2ic, SMAP REPORTER, SMAT REPORTER ... CPR Career CW Advisor, UMA Advisor, Rangers 2ic, Barbarians Leader, BB Leader + Legend, CPRAC Staff, PSAN Chief Executive, The Great Alliance Leader, Bendy Troops 2ic, MA 2ic + Legend, Miners 3ic + Legend, Cp Crew 3ic, RC Legend, MT Leader + Legend, GFX Designing Trainee ... CPO Career Rangers leader, UMA 2ic, Templars 2ic, Legends Co Leader Events Movamp is very serious about formations when it comes to events. Tactics are important to him but what really matters to him is how the army stands out. Fact: Movamp's favourite tactic is E+P Below are some Images of him in battle Category:Penguins Category:Army leaders